Safe
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Ellos nunca se habían encontrado de frente ante ninguna situación, las circunstancias le llevaron a rescatarle y cuidarle como todo un héroe lo haría. La curiosidad atraparía a Splendid a conocer más al militar de quien todos temen en el bosque. (Flippy x Splendid)(Splendid x Flippy)(Yaoi, R-18 en capitulos más adelante)


Holi, hoy les traigo una nueva historia que tenía por ahí arrumbada entre mi carpetas de fanfics que en realidad era un regalo pero al final terminó siendo basura que estuve a punto de borrar pero al leerlo decidí arreglarlo así que lo rescaté y he aquí el resultado. Esta viene siendo mi entrada al mundo de Happy Tree Friends y con esta pareja que me encanta, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Dedicatorias: **Este va para mi preciosa beta que siempre me revisa mis dedazos y otras cosas en las historias mi patito/chibiky/kytsu ¡te amo hermosa! También la dedicó a ese par de loquishas hijas que tengo Ene y Manis a las que alimento de shaoi todos los días, las hamo hijas mías XD.

**Aclaraciones: **En capítulos más adelante se sabrán, ahora es apto para todos los lectores.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Flippy como Splendid así como los personajes que puedan salir más adelante pertenecen a Rhode Montijo, Kenn Navarro y Aubrey Ankrum, creadores de HTF. La historia es completamente mía :'3

...

"**Safe"**

…

**Capítulo 1.- Rescue**

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, la luz tenue del amanecer podía infiltrarse perfectamente entre las cortinas de la habitación, que si bien no era intensa, llegaba incluso a lastimarle la visión por la falta de costumbre del momento. Parpadeó un poco para adaptarse a ello, no era una misión imposible, pero era molesto en su momento. Poco a poco su mirada amarillenta logró mantenerse abierta lo más que le era posible, comenzando a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sus recuerdos eran vagos e incluso le daba una jaqueca insoportable el sólo ponerse a analizar el hecho. No recordaba nada ni siquiera quien había sido el que lo había traído hasta aquella habitación.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, quería concentrarse totalmente para poder recordar aunque fuera un poco, sin éxito alguno por supuesto, sólo pequeñas imágenes que incluso eran borrosas. Recordaba su pistola e incluso su fiel cuchillo con el que amenazaba a casi todo el bosque, un ataque sorpresa del enemigo, Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom atacando e incluso podía recordar como caían heridos y después de eso... nada, todo se había vuelto totalmente borroso. Aferró con fuerza la sábana, sin duda quería una explicación, la exigía. Poco a poco comenzaba a inquietarse y aquello le habían hecho actuar sin pensar las cosas, incorporándose en la cama pero quejándose por ello debido a un dolor punzante en su costado.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! —la puerta se había abierto y una voz bastante familiar llenó la habitación.

Su mirada cansada y adolorida se dirigió a la persona que recién ingresaba al cuarto. Cabello desordenado con un color azul bastante llamativo. Su tez era pálida, quizás era la luz o tal vez era un efecto del aturdimiento que sentía, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello o eso era lo que aquel antifaz rojo le permitía distinguir en ese momento. La jaqueca comenzaba de nuevo y en ese instante sólo atinó a recordar a aquel chico azulado que siempre solía darle una santa paliza a los mapaches que una vez se atrevieron a robar su hogar. Claro, era él su atuendo con esos colores rojos y azules lo delataba.

—Estas herido, no te esfuerces —se apresuró a ayudarle, volviendo a acomodarlo en la cama—Que alegría que estés bien, pensé que no saldrías de esto...realmente te veías mal y perdiste mucha sangre.

Lo miraba fijamente, esta vez de mejor manera, acomodado en la cama justo como lo estaba antes de haber hecho ese vano intento por levantarse. Quizá necesitaba relajarse y la alteración sólo lograba que su cabeza no pensara las cosas claramente.

—Splendid ¿Quién diría que el "héroe" del bosque tendría el tiempo para venir a ayudarme? Me siento emocionado—dijo sin apartar su mirada frívola del chico y con un tono bastante sarcástico.

El más alto sólo atinó a sonreír divertido pues conocía el carácter inestable del otro—Para un súper héroe como yo el tiempo no es ningún obstáculo para ayudar a todos, eres parte del bosque y eso no te excluye de recibir mi ayuda.

— Comprendo y es un milagro que no me hayas matado tú—frotó sus sienes con calma sintiendo enseguida una venda en su cabeza. Claro, ahora podía entender perfectamente su jaqueca, sus ojos viajaron más a su propio cuerpo, tenía vendas por la gran mayoría de su torso— ¿Puedo preguntarte que me pasó?

Su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció de sus labios ante aquel comentario, si que había sido ofensivo pero dolorosamente cierto recordando que la mayoría de sus "salvaciones" terminaban en tragedia. Ignoró el tema y tomó asiento en la cama justo a un lado del peli-verde para poder explicarle mejor lo que había sucedido, cada detalle de lo que él había presenciado de ese incidente.

—Bien, quizás el impacto borró tus últimos recuerdos.

—La guerra contra el general tigre, es lo único que tengo presente.

Asintió —Fue una bomba oculta en donde ustedes se encontraban refugiados—se cruzó de brazos rezando internamente pues lo que iba a decirle podría alterarle—Tus compañeros murieron y tu... quedaste herido de gravedad, perdiste tanta sangre que cuando te vi creí que morirías.

—Y tú ¿qué hacías ahí?

—Patrullaje rutinario.

Su mirada viajó al rostro del chico analizando cada una de esas palabras que relataba. Fue entonces que todo cobraba vida de nuevo, quizá en un inicio no tenía ni la mínima idea del motivo de su fatal estado pero con lo que el peliazul le había contado lo recordaba perfectamente.

**...**

_La espera era cruel y desesperante para aquel trío, cansados y llenos de lodo, algunas heridas superficiales de una reciente pelea con los soldados enemigos. Era una de las fuertes guerras civiles a las que ellos se tenían que enfrentar en esos momentos, el general Tigre como siempre. La mirada amarillenta del que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo, se paseaba por el campo; árboles, arbustos, tierra y más lodo por doquier. La lluvia no ayudaba en absoluto es más era molesta para el poder visualizar lo que podría estar a metros de distancia. El suelo resbaladizo era otro problema._

_Algo le tenía inquieto, algo no andaba bien en esa zona; el silencio era demasiado intenso. Bufó con molestia y salió de entre los arbustos con su arma en mano mientras sus compañeros le observaban atentamente desde sus lugares y por supuesto le seguían un poco después, cautelosamente al creer que el campo se encontraba ya libre de amenazas. Sus pisadas se escuchaban tan fuertes debido a aquella incomodidad, sus botas ensuciándose y hundiéndose en ese maldito lodo. Chasqueó los dientes ante aquello y ante la desesperación._

—_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe,_ _Fliq? _

—_Algo no va bien—susurró por lo bajo—alertas._

_Sus compañeros sólo asintieron para seguir con el camino, no lo comprendía, sin embargo y a pesar del silencio todo parecía estar en total orden, claro ya podía escuchar a sus compañeros tachándolo de paranoico mentalmente. Pero Fliqpy era atento y cauteloso, no esperaba que lo culparan por querer su bienestar. Una risa escandalosa se escuchó, risa que los tres reconocían perfecto y la cual los puso alertas inmediatamente pero tarde pues ya se encontraban rodeados de aquel ejército azulado que era manejado por aquel sujeto._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus compañeros yacían en el suelo, mal heridos si no es que muertos, mientras tanto él peleaba con el general. Todo iba para mal y el dolor en su costilla no le ayudaba en absoluto, una herida profunda causada por el cuchillo de su enemigo quien se había retirado del lugar sin decir nada. Su respirar agitado y la pérdida de sangre habían causado que cayera al fango. Las imágenes estaban totalmente borrosas, la risa burlona del enemigo le taladraba en la cabeza. Quería alzar la mirada, quería ver como se encontraban sus compañeros, el dolor no le permitía hacer mucho más que lograr sentarse para ver aquel artefacto que yacía cerca de los cuerpos de ellos, un sonido característico de un explosivo._

—_Una bomba—susurró molesto, debía salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar aunque se tuviera que arrastrar para conseguirlo. _

_El sonido se iba haciendo más rápido, los últimos segundos de oportunidad se veían desvanecidos en un estruendo que a pesar de haber llegado a una zona alejada le empujaron con semejante fuerza que dio a parar a un árbol chocando con rudeza._

**...**

Su mano viajo por el vendaje de su cabeza, ahora podía entenderlo, esa jaqueca que ahora le inundaba se debía a aquella explosión. El vendaje de su costado era por las heridas que le había causado la pelea contra ese tigre.

—Maldita sea— susurró con molestia.

—Parece ser que ya lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Lamento lo de tus amigos— posó su mano sobre el hombro desnudo del chico.

—No hay nada que lamentar, en la guerra sobrevive el más fuerte y Sneaky y Mouse Ka-boom lo sabían perfectamente— soltó sin tacto.

— ¿Ah? ¿Eres tan frío que no puedes ni sentir dolor por su pérdida?

—Tómalo como gustes, frío, bastardo... un militar no debe de mostrar debilidad ante nada.

El peli-azul frunció el seño —En definitiva, debí salvarlos a ellos entonces y no a ti que eres un canalla y mal agradecido—se puso de pie por un momento dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, el militar logró sujetar el brazo del más alto antes de que lograra alejarse más. Splendid sólo le miró de reojo, él era más fuerte que el peli-verde pero no aprovecharía eso para lastimarle.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿A dónde vas? — Su sonrisa amplia no traía nada bueno, no le daba una buena espina en lo absoluto — ¿acabas de decirme que hubieses preferido salvar a dos cadáveres que a mí?

— ¡Si ellos iban a tratarme mejor, si!

— ¿Agradecerte? Quiero recordarte algo —ejerció un poco más fuerza en aquel agarre — ¡Estaban muertos ya!

— ¡¿Cómo ibas a estar seguro de eso si estabas lejos de ellos?! —respondió sintiendo como apretaba más su agarre en su brazo.

—Tú me encontraste en un lugar lejano a ellos, no puedes asegurar que no sé lo que te estoy diciendo—soltó el agarre desviando su mirada hacia otro punto.

—Por tu actitud de bastardo, lo sostengo.

Estaba molesto por esos calificativos que el chico súper héroe le había lanzado, él era un desgraciado quizás, pero sentía un gran aprecio por sus compañeros aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente—Si soy un bastardo como tú dices, no debiste salvarme—se incorporó de la cama lo más rápido que aquellas heridas le permitían.

—Oye, te dije que descansaras—se acercó al militar con el propósito de ayudarle a volver a la cama.

— ¡No me toques, intento nefasto de súper héroe! —Le gritó apartando al peli-azul antes de que se acercara un poco a él —no necesito de tu ayuda.

—Pero.

— ¡Puedo solo! —y aunque eso era mentira, estaba demasiado enfadado con el otro por lo que había dicho que su sola cercanía le irritaba más de la cuenta—yo me voy de aquí.

—No es buena idea que te vayas, hablo enserio—le observaba mientras el "chico oso" hacia su esfuerzo por caminar hacia la puerta, podía ver que era demasiado doloroso para él, su rostro lo reflejaba—Flippy, vuelve a la cama es enserio.

Sin embargo, el peliverde le ignoró completamente continuando con su camino, suspirando con gran alivio al lograr recargarse en el marco de la puerta de esa habitación. Lo debía admitir el dolor era insoportable y claro pues ese ataque que había recibido había sido bastante profundo. Poco a poco sus pasos lo hicieron llegar, logró visualizar la tan preciada salida.

—No podrás salir, ¿me estás escuchando? —insistía el otro.

— ¡Cállate!—estaba hastiado de escucharle.

—Sé que no debí decir esas cosas pero hablo enserio cuando te digo que no podrás irte.

Volvió a ignorarle, era una molestia y un absurdo escucharle ya que no creía nada de lo que el chico dijera. Él podía irse cuando quisiera y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento. Sonrió al tomar el pomo de la entrada principal.

—Hasta nunca, odioso—dijo en tono victorioso para después abrir la puerta, dando sólo un paso hacia adelante, deteniéndose al instante— ¿Qué? —bajó su mirada percatándose de lo que sucedía.

No había piso.

—Te lo dije, pero no escuchaste—se preocupó al notar como el chico militar ya no se encontraba en la puerta— ¡Flippy! —gritó alarmado para después haciendo uso de su velocidad, volar hasta lograr atrapar al peli-verde antes de que llegase más abajo—Vivo en una enorme torre con forma de bellota—volvió de regreso al interior de su hogar percatándose de un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo ajeno sumado a un fuerte agarre en sus ropas y un ligero sollozo por parte de militar, lo entendía, el chico se había asustado de verdad—Ya está bien, no sucedió nada.

Una vez adentro y aprovechando que tenía en brazos al chico le regresó hacia la habitación en donde recientemente descansaba. Sin embargo, al depositarlo en la cama notó un cambio bastante sobresaliente en su rostro. Su expresión era más dulce y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un lindo color verde.

— ¿Flippy? —le llamó tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.

—M-me asusté—susurró entre aquellos sollozos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese tono de voz tan suave y completamente diferente al de hace unos minutos —Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero ya estás a salvo y debes descansar, te encuentras aún bastante herido—le sonrió recibiendo el mismo gesto del chico.

—Gracias... por salvarme, eres Splendid ¿cierto?

—Así es, yo voy a cuidarte hasta que te sientas mejor y puedas volver a casa—ante la asertiva del chico se limitó sólo a sonreír y acomodar aquella sábana sobre su cuerpo—descansa.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo, siempre quise conocerte—poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer dormido casi al instante.

Mientras tanto el peli-azul no cabía de la sorpresa que aquel cambio de actitud, primero había sido frío, irritante e incluso un poco agresivo, después parecía que había cambiado a otro transformando toda esa rudeza en ternura y alegría. Había escuchado que el chico militar era bastante inestable de manera emocional pero nunca se puso a indagar mucho en el tema. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso y vaya que le desesperaba.

—Tengo que informarme bien sobre ti —susurró lo más bajo que podía mientras miraba como el otro descansaba en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro —y creo que ya sé con quién ir.

Internamente no deseaba hacerlo, su voz interior le repetía mil veces que lo que estaba planeando hacer le iba a costar muy caro, literalmente hablando.

**...**

— ¿Flippy?—preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

—Así es, dime lo que sabes de él.

—Vaya—su sonrisa tan característica se apareció en su rostro al mismo momento en el que se recargaba en aquella camioneta inmóvil mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho—me gustaría mucho ayudarte pero lamento decirte que no conozco a esa persona de la que hablas, que pena.

El peli-azul se limitó fruncir el ceño bastante molesto pues sabía que el otro mentía al respecto ya que escuchó rumores que ellos habían tenido un encuentro poco agradable con el chico militar, apretó los puños, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Pero Shifty—una voz extra se asomó por debajo de aquel vehículo—es el desquiciado al que robamos en navi... ¡auch! —calló de golpe por un punta pie de parte de su hermano mayor.

—Cállate y trabaja, Lifty—dirigió una mirada molesta al menor quien se limitó a sólo obedecer a regañadientes.

—Parece que tu hermano gemelo no dice lo mismo que tú así que comienza a hablar.

—El idiota de mi hermano no sabe lo que significa negociar ¡así es, Splendid! Conocemos a ese lunático pero como podrás entender, la penosa situación en la que te encuentras—rió de aquella forma que era tan peculiar del líder del dúo de mapaches mientras sin temor alguno pasaba su brazo por los hombros del peli-azul —Yo tengo la información que necesitas, pero va a costarte una suma bastante generosa.

Lo veía venir claramente, conocía bastante bien a ese dúo de ladrones, debía "negociar" por lo que deseaba saber—Bien, sólo por tratarse de un asunto importante ¿cuánto quieres por la información?

—Eso me gusta, comienzas a entender de que hablo—se alejó de forma inmediata hasta donde su hermano menor quien ya había salido de abajo de aquella camioneta para poder presenciar lo que sucedía.

—Pon tu precio.

—Me quedo con tu billetera y nos dejarás robar lo que se nos plazca por un año completo.

—Dos meses y no más.

—Tres meses —respondió Lifty.

—Cuatro—Shifty.

—Tres y medio—asintió Splendid.

—Medio año y no más—hablaron en unísono los gemelos.

Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, pero no podía hacer más que aceptar el trato aunque le doliera hacerlo—Bien, medio año—lentamente comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas de sus pantalones su billetera, sin éxito.

—Eres un espléndido negociante, Splendid—el mayor de los mapaches habló de forma burlona mientras jugueteaba con la billetera del peli-azul, que había tomado cuando le abrazó.

—Bien, habla.

—Veamos, Flippy es una persona demasiado inestable, puedo decirte que tenerlo contigo te va a costar bastante y te lo decimos por propia experiencia—comenzó a hablar Shifty.

—En navidad acudimos a su casa a robar algunas cosas—continuó Lifty—y aunque tenía el sueño pesado y logramos robar la gran mayoría de sus cosas, cuando despertó todo fue un caos.

—Fue como si se hubiera transformado o algo por el estilo, ¿has oído hablar de la bipolaridad? —Preguntó el gemelo mayor recibiendo una afirmativa de parte del héroe—ese militar sufre de eso y lo sabemos de fuentes confiables ya que después de ese ataque que sufrimos de él acudimos con el que es sin duda uno de nuestros clientes más frecuentes.

—Que resultó ser su psicólogo personal—completó el menor—Lumpy.

— ¿Y cómo fue que Lumpy les dijo esa información tan importante? —entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada de los gemelos quienes en coro comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Ese tipo es el ser más estúpido que puede existir en el bosque! —Dijo entre risas—Nos ha cambiado esa información por una vaca, con eso puedes darte una idea de lo que hablo.

—Shifty, leyó el historial del "sargento Flippy" te sorprenderías bastante de lo que contiene.

—Estoy seguro que Splendid nos ofrecerá más por tener esos documentos ¿verdad? —el mayor de los mapaches clavó su mirada en el nombrado manteniendo esa sonrisa amplia y llena de avaricia.

—Te daré la paliza de tu vida a cambio de esos documentos ¿te parece? —soltó molesto.

Ambos ladrones negaron de forma instantánea a la "oferta" del peli-azul mientras el mayor de ellos abría la puerta del piloto de aquella camioneta que utilizaban para robar sacando en pocos minutos aquel folder del que habían hablado, lo confirmaba con su súper vista podía ver el nombre del militar en la pestaña de aquel papel.

—Vamos, ¿quieres esto? —Señaló con su índice el folder que sostenía en su mano contraria —ofrécenos algo más atractivo, Splendid.

Mordió su labio inferior ante aquella situación, definitivamente quería esos documentos y vaya que deseaba volar hasta donde Shifty se encontraba, darle una paliza y tomar esos papeles. Pero era más grande su necesidad de conocer sobre el peli-verde que yacía dormido en su torre que esa idea quedaba descartada de su lista inmediatamente. Definitivamente acudir con los mapaches le iba a salir caro.

—Un año entonces—Soltó al fin.

—Trato hecho—el mayor de los gemelos se acercó para entregarle los documentos—es un placer hacer negocios contigo y suerte con tu nueva mascota.

Le miró bastante molesto y ya teniendo lo que había venido a buscar se retiró lo más rápido posible del lugar alcanzando a escuchar detrás las risas de ambos mapaches que sin duda habían quedado más que felices por lo que habían conseguido.

...

**Continuará.**

…

Espero les vaya gustando, gracioso que la historia era un one-shot y terminó siendo de más capítulos.

¿Reviews, please? :3


End file.
